Rock of Ages
by myboygeorge
Summary: The gang is grown up and scattered over the country...what happens when an untimely death brings everyone back together, including Jackie and Hyde, who never truly got over each other?
1. The Phone Call

**A/N - **So this is my first T7S fic, please don't hate me for what you're about to read...this is set about 1992/93 when everyone is grown up, and Betsey (who was just born in 1978/79) is now in fourteen and starting high school...I just thought it'd be an interesting take on what happens to them in the future...R&R&Enjoy

* * *

The morning started off simple enough. Eric made his way into the living room of his and Donna's Madison apartment, cursing lightly as he tripped over his son's dump truck. Pat's habit of leaving his toys everywhere was a little annoying but then, Eric knew that his annoyance stemmed from his love of his child. Unlike Red, it seemed who had decided that it would be appropriate to call his only male offspring a dumbass at every possible opportunity. 

As he went into the kitchen, set the kettle on the stove to boil water for tea – he'd never developed a real taste for coffee like Donna had – he took stock of his life so far and smiled smugly. Red had been so certain they'd all turn out as dumbasses, yet despite his best (or worst) hopes, each and every one of the gang had turned out okay.

Eric and Donna had finally worked things out and gotten married and now had a ten year old daughter Roberta Katrina, named after Donna's father and Kitty's full name. That one had taken some convincing and a lot of tequila to coax it out of her. Three years later they'd been blessed with their son Patterson Ali Foreman – Donna's great sense of sports told her that calling the kid 'George' with the last name Foreman was just too much for him to handle. Donna had taken over WCRB the Curb in Madison, making it the number one regional radio station in all of Wisconsin. Eric, meanwhile, had gotten his proper teacher's certification and was now a social studies teacher at their old high school, earning him more than a little teasing from his peers and co-workers.

Kelso and Brooke too, had worked things out, and though they didn't have any more children once they were married, Betsey Brooke-Lynne Kelso was more than enough to keep them occupied. She'd turned out to have both her parents' looks and her mother's brains; she was constantly seen in the local literary pageant winning prizes for her poetry and short stories. Brooke found work at the library at North-Western University and Kelso, putting his love of things that blew up together with his aptitude for policework, was now a B&E Sargeant in the Chicago police force.

Hyde had turned the record shop into a huge success, partly due to his keen eye for up and coming hot musical acts and partly due to Donna's station promoting his store by saying that the latest singles were only available at his location. Eventually, he'd saved enough money that he bought the store from WB and turned it into Hyde in the Wall. He had turned the space above the shop into his glorified bachelor pad; all extra cash went into the luxuries he never could have growing up. He also made sure he kept his stash in a secure location and two kinds of syrup in his fridge for waffles.

Even Fez had turned out okay. Once he'd joined the local theatre group with his ballet dancing and incredible comedic timing, he was soon discovered by a genuine theatre agent and went to New York were he kept his Fez as his stage name, not only because it was easier to remember but because Eric had a feeling that Alonzo Ricardo Montalba Federico del Prajos (Fez' real name) simply wouldn't fit on one of those lit-up signs on Broadway. He was still as fruity as Christmas cake, in Red's opinion, but the constant stream of women he appeared with in _People_ magazine confirmed his heterosexuality.

They'd all stayed close friends, always going to Red and Kitty's for Thanksgiving and New Years and every other Easter. Fez would fly in and regale them with tales of the Big Apple, while Betsey, Pat and Roberta shoot hoops in the driveway. The only one of bunch who drifted away was Jackie. After Eric's return and her subsequent split with Fez when he left for New York, Jackie had been quite aimless and didn't seem to know what she wanted. Then, when she was out visiting her mother in southern California, near the Mexican boarder, Jackie was having her nails done at a five-star spa and resort when one of the technicians quit and Jackie leapt at the chance to become a beauty consultant. She'd worked her way up to becoming the manager of the spa and head beautician and made the move to California permanent. Since then, in the last six years, she'd barely stayed in contact, dropping postcards that read more like newsletters once or twice every few months. It was a shame, too, Eric thought, that she hadn't been able to make it for the grand opening of Hyde in the Wall due to a very important seminar on proper callus-removal techniques. But then, things had never been fully resolved between Jackie and Hyde so it didn't surprise him so much as disappoint that she wasn't there.

Eric was jolted from his musings about the gang when the telephone rang. He stopped when he heard his beautiful red-head wife pick up their bedroom extension. All of a sudden Eric was filled with a terrible sense of foreboding, which made him feel at once ridiculous. Today was just Thursday; that meant Pat had basketball practice after school and Donna would be taking Roberta to the station with her on her 'part time job' help her mother alphabetize new tracks and play lists. They were having fish for dinner and there was a new episode of _Cheers_ on they'd all watch together. It was just an ordinary day.

Then he heard a muffled cry from his bedroom. Racing in, he saw Donna clutching her arms, rocking back and forth on the bed. He crouched down in front of her, put his hands on top of hers.

"Donna, what is it?"

She just shook her head and continued to cry.

"Is it your dad? My dad? My mom?"

"No, it's Kelso."

Eric felt his gut freeze. "Kelso?"

Donna nodded, then set the phone aside with shaking hands as she pulled Eric up to sit beside her on their bed. "There was a raid in Green Bay last night, a drug raid on an apartment and they thought there might be homemade explosives inside so Kelso was called in," she sobbed. "He was shot twice in the shoulder by the people inside. He…he didn't make it."

* * *

Okay, be gentle, please 


	2. The Return Home

Eric froze. "No. No…that can't be right, he's got a wife and a kid," he stammered, "this has to be some kind of sick…no, it just can't be right."

"We need to call people, um, Hyde and Fez in New York, and um Jackie…oh my god Jackie…and Laurie will be there and…the kids…" Donna's hands shook as she picked up the phone to dial the numbers, but Eric pulled the receiver aside and pulled her into his arms as she began to weep in earnest. He could see her brilliant mind working on overdrive, trying to process everything. He stroked her hair gently as her hands clutched at his shoulders, as the tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Who called?"

"What?"

"Donna, who told you?"

"Oh, um Casey. Brooke called him and then he called here to tell us so we could tell everyone."

Eric dragged a hand over his face. "Okay, we have to think. We call my parents first and we organize the troops at their house in Point Place."

"You think so?"

"It's Kelso's hometown and he always said he wanted to come back here after he died and be buried under the water tower."

"You think they'll do that?"

"He's a decorated officer who died in the line of duty. I think it just might get through."

Donna let out a sharp laugh, thought of all the times Kelso had gone ass over teakettle off the ledge of the gang's getaway place. The tears began to fall again; she laid her head on Eric's shoulder.

"How are we going to do this? How can we say good bye to our oldest friend like this?"

"I don't know, Donna," Eric sighed. "I just don't know."

Three hours later, phone calls had been made, anguished cries of denial heard over the telephone lines and Eric and Donna found themselves pulling into the driveway of his childhood home. Shutting off the engine of his Corolla, Eric looked at the sliding doors, saw that Hyde was already there. He took off his seat belt but made no sign he was getting out of the car. Donna looked at him.

"Hey. We're going to get through this."

"I know. It's just so…surreal. Normally we need Kelso to get us through these things by saying something completely inappropriate."

Donna leaned over at kissed his cheek, then helped the kids get out of the car. Eric followed suit, but stopped short of going inside with them. He needed a moment to collect himself before facing his family.

Kelso. Man, what the hell? In all the times they'd had goofed around, done stupid things together as teenagers, Kelso had rebounded like a rubber band. Now with just two stray bullets into his shoulder, he was gone. It still sounded like the stupidest possible thing in the world and yet…and yet…

The sound of the sliding doors had Eric turning around and seeing his second oldest friend in the world. Though he was well into his thirties, Hyde still had a youthful, almost baby face that he'd always tried to toughen up with the beard or the moustache, and Eric was thankful he'd left both of those things in the eighties. His Packers sweater was one Eric recognized as Kelso and Brooke's gift to him when he'd turned twenty-five; Hyde refused to part with it. But the look on Hyde's face was one Eric hadn't seen since his first break-up with Jackie: it was one of utter despair and loss.

"Hey man." His voice was low and gruff as he embraced Eric tightly. "Sucks, huh?"

"You can say that again. How are my parents?"

"Red's being Red, and your mother, well…you'll see."

The two men went inside to the kitchen that was nearly like being in a time warp. The appliances were modern, there was even a dishwasher, but the décor was still the same chocolate and gold and orange patterns that Eric remembered as a kid. At the kitchen table sat Red with a beer and Kitty was manning the stove, furiously mixing batter of some kind. Through the swinging door of the kitchen, Eric could hear the sounds of Donna's voice and his children's. The air smelled of sizzling bacon and coffee.

Kitty looked up saw her son come through the doors. Immediately she dropped her spoon and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tighter than a python.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so glad you're here." Kitty rocked back and forth. "How are you doing?"

"It's…I'm…well…"

"Oh, for God's sake, Eric, are you high? Your mother asked you a question!" Red barked from the table, earning scathing glares from both Hyde and Kitty.

"This is no time for raised voices, Red; it's just…awful, awful news. Do you know what time everything is arranged for?" Kitty asked, going back to the stove and heaping food onto a plate.

"Um, no, Brooke said she'd call when she got to Kelso's mother's house so we can make arrangements. Fez will be getting here sometime soon, I think. He said he'd get a car at the airport."

"What about Jackie? Does she know yet?"

Hyde coughed lightly. "I took care of it. She's on her way in from California. She said her plane lands tonight around eight."

Eric pursed his lips but said nothing. This was not the time to be reading into any possible signs that there was still some glimmer of hope for Jackie and Hyde to get back together. Instead he took the plate of hash browns and bacon his mother offered and sat down across from Red.

"Mom, are you going to go nuts again with the cooking like when Grandma Foreman died?"

"Well, of course not." Kitty laughed in her usual way. "But I think that if all my kids are going to be back in the house it couldn't hurt to have a couple dozen cookies on hand."

The phone rang, making everyone in the kitchen jump a foot out of their skins. Kitty set her spoon down once again and picked it up. "Hello? Oh hello Brooke, you poor girl I'm so sorry…yes…okay…they're on their way."

Kitty replaced the receiver. "They're here."


	3. The Daughter

It had been awhile since the three of them had been in Kelso's house, but like his parents, it was almost like being in a time warp. Fixtures and appliances had been updated as needed but functional things like furniture had stayed the same. When they were shown into the living room by a gray-haired maid, the two men immediately saw Brooke, Betsey and Casey, along with Michael's mother and somewhat incongruously Laurie. It took Eric a minute to remember that Laurie and Casey had been in a long-term relationship; Laurie seemed to have a taste for the family.

When Brooke and Betsey saw the two new additions to the room they immediately leapt off the couch, hugged Eric and Hyde fiercely. Eric noted with a hint of a smile in his brain that Hyde, who was so averse to human contact, that he immediately wrapped his arms around his god-daughter as if she was his own child. Pulling his attention back to his own thoughts, Eric forced himself to focus on what Brooke was saying.

"I'm so glad you're here, you guys," Brooke managed. "You were his best friends, so I know that he'd want you guys to help me out with…this."

"Of course," Donna replied.

They all sat down once again, Hyde never letting go of Betsey. He normally would have told the young teenager to turn him loose, but this time was not normal. Instead he plopped a box of tissues into her lap and sat with a supportive arm around her shoulders while issues were discussed.

"The first thing I think is the place of burial. Kelso had stated in his will he wanted to be buried underneath the water tower, but I don't know if that will be approved by the city," Brooke stated numbly, "so maybe we should think about Point Place Cemetery or maybe even burying him in Chicago."

"No," Eric and Donna said in unison. They looked at each other before Eric cleared his throat and continued, "No offence, Brooke, really, but, that water tower is…was a very special place for him. I think we should try our best to get it approved."

"Yeah man. That's where he made all his major life decisions," Hyde added.

"What about flowers?" Donna asked. "Are you going to go with red roses and lilies?"

"Yeah, and we're also going to have some daisies and some buttercups as well." Brooke sniffled a little. "He'd call Betsey his little buttercup."

This had a small sob escaping from Betsey and she buried her face into Hyde's shoulder. Rather than becoming uncomfortable, Hyde patted her arm. "Come on, Betsey, let's get you some water."

He took her into the kitchen, sat her down in the chair while he looked around for a glass. As he turned on the tap, he heard her small voice.

"Why did this happen to my dad?"

Hyde swallowed deeply. "I don't know, Bets," he replied honestly, "but I do know it sucks grand monkey ass for you and your mom."

When Betsey laughed, took the glass from him, Hyde felt a small sliver of the hole in his heart fill up again. He sat down beside her at the kitchen table, look at her face. It was Brooke's face no question, but she had Kelso's big wide grin and his dark eyes, as was the gangly limbs and the penchant for Popsicles.

"How did you meet my dad, Uncle Hyde?"

Hyde pursed his lips. "I was in first grade. It was at recess one day and there was a bunch of kids who were picking on him—"

"And you stood up for him?"

"No, I joined in," Hyde chuckled, "but then I found out they were bugging him because he said that The Who were a better band than the Bee Gees. That's when I took his side, and kicked some ass."

"That's a nice story." Betsey frowned. "I wish you could tell me more funny things like that about my dad. My mom was always telling me what a screw-up he was as a kid."

Hyde shrugged. "I guess parents just try to set a good example for their kids, so they don't make the same mistakes."

"Did your parents do that?"

"No, not really, but I had Red and Kitty to keep their Big Brother watch on me. That was even worse than parents."

"Yeah," Betsey giggled. "Like my dad would always sneak me a cherry Popsicle even if I didn't finish my cauliflower."

"He loved Popsicles. And candy."

Just then, a frightening tornado of neon green and denim burst into the kitchen and demanded in a shrill Hispanic lisp, "There's candy?"

Betsey leapt out of her chair to hug Fez, while Hyde just glared at him. "No, you moron, we were just talking about Kelso's love of candy."

"No, Kelso loved the _ladies_, I'm the one who likes candy you son of a bitch," Fez whined back, his hands on his hips and tears in his eyes. "Oh, what am I doing? Betsey, I am so sorry about your father. It is a terrible thing for him to go so quickly."

"Thanks Uncle Fez."

"Now when do you think would be an appropriate time to start hitting on your mother?"

Hyde stood up, knowing that, despite appearances, Betsey would be in good hands with Fez. "You want to know what your dad was like, Betsey, just spend some time with this guy right here."


	4. The Airport

By the time the four of them – Eric, Donna, Fez and Hyde – had returned to Red and Kitty's to attempt to eat dinner, Hyde felt so hollowed out, it was as though every single brain function had shut off and he was simple a talking shell. For a brief fleeting moment, he wanted to say to Kelso, _so this is what it's like to be you_, but then he was snapped back into reality of why they were all together in the first place. He barely registered it when Kitty asked him a question; then she was waving her hands in front of his face.

"Steven?"

"Huh? What?"

"I was just asking if you want us to wait for Jackie before we have dinner or if you just want a quick sandwich to take with you while you wait for her at the airport."

Hyde looked at her, and then at his watch, saw it was only an hour to Jackie's plane and it would take nearly that to get to the airport. "Oh, I guess…she'll probably want to eat once she gets in, so…do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not dear."

Hyde stood up, grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and head to his El Camino – his love of his first car had caused him to invest the time and funds into keeping it in primo condition – and heard the light steps of Eric following him.

"Are you going to be okay seeing Jackie, man?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Eric shrugged, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, it's just…Kelso was her first boyfriend and then she was with you…and it just seems kind of weird that you're going to be the first one she sees coming back here."

"Whatever." Hyde climbed into his car and floored it out of out the Foreman driveway and onto the freeway to head to Milwaukee.

The last thing Hyde needed at a time like this was to be reminded of his failed relationship with that short little caramel-coloured howler monkey. Jackie had always been Kelso's woman, everyone had known it, and it had been a pathetic delusion to believe they could have lasted. She was shrill and demanding and bossy…and her hair had always smelled of vanilla and honey, her lips always soft and sweet. _No, no, snap out of it_, he told himself. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he started reminiscing, especially himself. It was easier, and maybe even better, to keep Jackie as part of his past and look back on the good times they had together, and leave it at that.

Switching on the radio, he fiddled with the dial until he found Donna's radio station playing its Thursday night Kick It to the Curb that normally featured Sizzling Sarah but was being filled in by Smoking Josie tonight. Then as if the gods were continuing their cruel joke on him, _that_ song came on the radio. That Leo Sayer song from the first time he took Jackie out on a date.

That night when he'd kissed her and refused to feed her ego and his shock when he felt like his skin had been set on fire as their lips had met.

The memory of it had nearly made him miss his exit, and he swerved just in time, earning rude gestures and loud horns from other drivers. When he pulled in, parked, and found out the flight information he needed, Hyde had done his level best to keep all sinful Jackie-related thoughts out of his head.

Then, he thought his heart nearly stopped as he saw her walk through the gate, looking around. The caramel skin had darkened with the years spent on the west coast, so she was now a lovely coppery colour, and her figure was just as slender and trim as it was at eighteen, showcased in jeans and a funky printed sweater. The bi-coloured eyes – left one green, right one blue – were now red rimmed and searching for a familiar face. Before he could stop himself, Hyde had raised a hand and waved it to get her attention. She immediately bounded over to him, threw her tiny arms around him.

Hyde breathed in the smell of her, and he swore he could have been a teenager again himself. She still had the same vanilla and honey scent in her hair and her skin against his cheek was soft as ever. He drew back, carefully, looked at her.

"Hey Jackie."

"Oh, Steven," she whimpered. "I can't believe Michael's gone. I just…can't."

Jackie would never have admitted it aloud that Steven's phone call had shocked her to the core, nor that she had spent two hours crying on her bathroom floor in a mixture of grief for her first love, relief that it wasn't Steven who'd been shot, and guilt that she felt that way. But that was something only her bathtub would have witnessed. Now she placed a light kiss on Hyde's cheek and gesture absently behind her.

"Can you help me find my luggage?"

"Sure." Hyde followed her, trying to keep his hands in his pockets and not rub the spot on his face where she'd laid her lips. "Where are you staying?"

"Um, the Merry Yacht in Kenosha. I made a reservation there."

"You're going to drive every day from Kenosha to Point Place?"

Jackie looked at him as she hauled up her luggage. "You have a better idea?"

"Why don't you stay with me? It'll be easier, since we're doing all the funeral stuff there in Point Place, plus you're closer to Foreman's house."

"Alright."


	5. The Circle

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the reviews and for not tearing me to shreads that I killed off a main character! Here's chapter 5, more to come when it can!

* * *

Once again, the gang was back in the Foreman's basement, but the mood was different as they each sat in their various places: Hyde in his usual chair, Jackie Eric and Donna on the couch and Fez in the lawn chair. Normally it would have been Kelso there to break up the tension, make some obscene comment or commit some act of bodily injury to distract them. Now all they could do was face their numb shock.

"This blows, man," Hyde intoned, "Kelso wouldn't want us to just sit here like a bunch of pansies."

"I know but what else is there to do?" Eric asked. When Hyde sent him a devilish look, Eric looked at him in shock. "Oh, no, Hyde, no. We're _not_ doing that right now."

"Oh, Eric, why don't we just have a circle for old times' sake?" Fez asked, oblivious.

Donna glared at him. "That is what Eric said we are not doing, Fez. Besides, Hyde doesn't even keep a stash at the Foreman's any more…does he?" she asked in a small voice. When Hyde merely grinned, the five of them raced to sit around the wagon-wheel coffee table and light the incense while Hyde unearthed his herbal remedies. Only Jackie seemed to be offended, which surprised no one. Rather than partaking, she stormed up stairs, most likely to sulk. No one made the attempt to get her to stay; Eric knew that a fight would probably end in tears and things that should be left unsaid or said between only Jackie and Hyde. Instead he made a comment about there being more out of the stash for them. Once ready, they sat in various stages of mellow and grief.

"See now this is what Kelso would do, man," Hyde grinned sadly. "This is what he'd do."

"Yeah, and then he'd probably try to burn everyone at the table and wind up getting punched in the eye, and then he'd say 'Ow my eye'," Fez added.

The guys cracked a few smiles; Donna however remained solemn. "Guys, I'm concerned about Jackie. She's taking this a lot harder than I thought she would."

"Whatever, man. Jackie always had a thing for Kelso and that'll never change."

Eric could hear the bitter derision in Hyde's voice and could see this conversation going in a direction that he really didn't want it to. Clearly there were still some issues there Hyde wasn't ready to deal with or acknowledge just yet. He opted for a safer route, and said, "So, who do you think Fez will try to hook up with at the visitation tomorrow?"

"Oh, that is easy," the foreigner replied, "whichever ladies are the most grief-stricken don't care whom they do it with, so long as they get to do it in the coat check room."

"So true, which may explain why your sister was at so many funerals back in the day," Donna said, pointing at Eric.

Then suddenly Hyde stood up from his chair and stormed upstairs, leaving the others sending each other shocked looks before they collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Upstairs, Hyde found Jackie outside, sitting on one of the lawn chairs by the sliding doors. He'd promised himself he wouldn't get caught up once again in her terrible sticky man-trapping web, but the look on her face when she'd left the basement had rendered him defenceless against her.

"Hey, why didn't you stay downstairs?"

Jackie looked up at him, glaring him down and wishing she didn't feel that punch when she saw his eyes. "I didn't feel like watching you guys smoke up to try and forget about Michael."

"Damn it, Jackie, it wasn't to forget about him, it was to…honour him, I guess." Hyde pulled up a chair beside her; put one of his hands over hers. "The last thing we want to do is forget Kelso. You should be with all of us right now."

"Yeah, well…" Jackie avoided his gaze. _I just want to be with you right now,_ was her immediate response, which had her freaking out more than a little. "It seems like there is a better thing we can do."

"Like what?"

"Drive up to the water tower, tell Michael stories, something like that."

"What do you think we're doing tomorrow after the services?"

At this Jackie had to smile, relieved her friends had grown up at least that much. "Well, alright then. I guess I can come back downstairs."

Hyde smiled quickly, then pulled her to her feet. The sudden movement had Jackie faltering with her balance, slipping so that she was essentially in his arms. Before Hyde could stop himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace and swiftly kissed her brow.

"Come on, I'll take you home."


	6. The Breakfast at the Foremans'

The following morning, Eric awoke in his childhood room, one arm flung over Donna's waist, the other up near his head board. He sat up quietly, knowing it wouldn't make a difference since Donna snored like a freight train – a lovely habit she'd picked up after the birth of their second child – and it would take the second coming of Christ dropping nuclear warheads above her to wake her up. He went down the hall to check on the kids who were forced to stay in Laurie's room before. Eric had protested loudly about it, but his mother reassured him the furniture was all brand new since it was made into a guest room.

Once he returned to following his nose to the kitchen, he found not only his parents there but his sister, Casey and Fez as well.

"Good morning people not related to me, and sister."

"Good morning perv boy," was Laurie's immediate response.

"Perv boy?"

"Maybe I'm the only one of us who got our parents' sense of decency but I'd like to think that you can control your urges so you and Donna aren't going at it all night like rabbits and making very odd noises in the basement."

Eric stared at his sister. "I stayed upstairs in my room with Donna and we slept the whole night. I have no idea who was in the basement," he replied, noting that Fez was looking at his plate of waffles and bacon with sudden great interest. "Hey Fez, what is it traditional to do the night before a funeral in your country?"

Luckily for Fez, he was saved by the opening of the sliding doors and the entire room was more than a little shocked when Jackie and Hyde entered together each carrying a suit bag over their shoulders. Practically all activity in the kitchen stopped, making Jackie look around in confusion.

"What?"

"No, it's just…you and Hyde are here together…at the same time," Eric drew the words out.

"Yeah, because I picked her up at her hotel and drove her here, idiot," Hyde shot back in a warning tone; it was one Eric had heard many times before, it meant _shut up now or I'll kick your ass_.

"Okay, everyone, let's get organized," Kitty said, slapping her hand lightly on the edge of the table. "Who is driving with whom to the funeral?"

"Fez can ride with us," Casey volunteered, making Laurie roll her eyes and mutter about pervert foreigners.

"Alright, and if you like, we can take the grandkids so Jackie and Steven can go with you," Red offered.

"Actually, Jackie and I can take my car." Steven cleared his throat, knowing people were staring at him. Thankfully he'd come up with a perfectly logical and legit cover story. "We're all heading to the water tower today after the visitation, so that way Fez can ride with Donna and Eric and we don't have to bring Casey and Laurie along."

"Okay then. Alright troops, we need to be ready to go in an hour, so hop to."

Jackie looked at Kitty like she'd lost her damned mind. "An hour? Mrs. Foreman, it takes at least that long to do my hair. I mean I know it's a funeral and all but Michael would want me to look my best."

"And you always do. But this time, you know, maybe we could do without the big wavy hair." Kitty laughed. "Oh, and Eric, I laid out your suit last night so it's nice wrinkle free."

"Aw thanks Mom." Eric hugged his mother, and behind her back flipped off everyone else at the table who was barely restraining their laughter.

The group dispersed, with Eric heading back upstairs to wake Donna only to discover she was towelling her hair dry from a super-sonic quick shower. She looked over at him when he shut the door.

"I don't like this day," Eric said his voice squeaking.

"I'm guessing this doesn't have anything to do with the fact we are going to the visitation for one of our oldest friends."

"Well, Jackie and Hyde just arrived in the kitchen downstairs, together and they weren't tearing each others throats out. I mean the last time they saw each other was Easter three months ago, it was like yams at ten paces."

"Maybe they've decided to put aside their differences like adults for the sake of Brooke and Betsey."

"Or maybe, they did it, and are too embarrassed to tell anyone about it," Eric guessed.

Donna scoffed. "Please. I'd be able to tell; Jackie is like one of my oldest friends."

"Really? How?"

"She doesn't stop playing with her earrings. It was kinda nasty to think of how often she played with her earrings when she was with Kelso."

Eric leaned in to kiss Donna but was stopped by the thunderous pounding on the door and Red's booming voice.

"Eric, move it, we are leaving in forty five minutes."

"Okay Dad, be ready in a few minutes."

Forty minutes later, everyone had assembled in the living room, dressed in black clothes and wearing apprehensive looks. Red, despite pushing seventy, was still as commanding and scary as ever.

"Alright, the service starts at ten, so if any one of you tries to use me as a human Kleenex or if I catch any of you using the coat check for something aside from coats, my foot is going to make a coat out of your ass. Now let's move it out."


	7. The Visitation

The first thing that hit the group when they walked in to the funeral parlour was the stench of roses. It was certainly a stench because it was unnatural that such a perfume existed outside of a Peruvian brothel or Texan whorehouse. There was some kind of fruity-tuity music whispering in the background; it made Donna's producer's ears want to rip themselves from her ears and commit suicide.

"Man, Kelso would be so burning the manager on his music taste right now," Fez said as they stopped to sign the book at the entrance to the room.

"Tell me about it. Just hearing a symphony on strings that is not Metallica or The Who makes _me_ want to climb into one of those little coffins," Hyde replied under his breath. "Still I think we should go in and get this over with."

"Speaking of getting things over with…" Donna held Hyde's arm so that they stayed back from the rest of the group and could speak in private. "What's with this whole treating Jackie like she's the grieving widow, Hyde? You two hate each other."

"So what? I can still be supportive while hating her. She's just as messed up as all the rest of us."

Donna scratched her lip, looked at her shoes before staring Hyde down. "I think you still care about her."

"Look, Donna, things between us were over a long, _long_ time ago. They were over thirteen years ago." Hyde jutted his chin out in a challenge. "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to let her go through losing the guy she loved more than anyone else in the world alone."

"That's bull, Hyde. You don't treat someone like you're treating Jackie without feeling…something." Donna looped her arm through his as they walked into the viewing room. "You ready for this?"

"Not at all. You?"

"Nope."

"Okay, let's go."

In the viewing room, police officers in various suits and dress blues were talking in small huddled groups. Near the front of the room Kelso's mother was sitting in a wing back chair, too weak to stand. Bracing themselves, Donna and Hyde stepped up beside Eric and looked down at their friend.

He was wearing his dress blues, his tie neatly knotted (it was probably the first time he'd ever worn a tie in his adult life that wasn't a clip-on, though Hyde was tempted to reach in and check). His carefully folded hands displayed his wedding band and the signet ring he'd received upon graduating from the police academy. The normally grinning face was now serene and posed, way too calmly for Kelso. There should have been a grin there flashing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Kelso, man," Eric murmured. "Seriously."

"We're so sorry," Donna added in a whisper.

"You look very pretty," Fez whispered, earning him soft groans from everyone else. "What? He does. I told him a million times he's man pretty. But more today than ever."

They turned then, to see Brooke and Betsey who'd come up behind them. Hugs were traded around, as Brooke dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Thanks so much for everything, you guys. Don't the flowers look lovely?"

"Everything is perfect for him, Brooke," Donna said, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I'm so glad too that not many of Michael's ex-girlfriends are here either, you know except for Laurie and Jackie, but I suppose there's not much I can do about that, since Laurie is with Casey and Jackie was one of his oldest friends. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her here yet."

Eric and Donna looked around at the group of people. "You haven't seen her yet?" Donna repeated.

"I thought she came with you, Hyde," Eric asked.

"I have no idea where she is. She said she was going into the ladies room and I haven't seen her since."

Donna excused herself, went to the bathroom and began looking under each of the stall doors. She hit pay dirt when she saw the size six Italian leather pumps pigeon-toed together, peeking out from under the door.

"Jackie?"

"What?" was the watery reply.

"Brooke is asking for you. You want to stay in here for a little while longer?"

"No." The door opened and Jackie emerged, her mascara smudged underneath her eyes. "I just…it's just…it's scary."

"I know. I mean Kelso was what, thirty-five years old-"

"Not that, Donna," Jackie sobbed. "It was…Steven."

Donna's eyes bugged out. "What? Did something happen?"

"No, it was…when he called yesterday and said that Michael had died…it just made me…" Jackie broke down in sobs again, her words unintelligible.

Wrapping an arm around her tiny friend, Donna helped her to the door, and nearly ran into Hyde.

"Everything cool?"

"Yeah, we're getting there."

"The kids were looking for you so…"

Donna looked at Hyde, to Jackie and back to Hyde again. "You don't mind taking her?"

Hyde shook his head. He needed it himself, to see Jackie with Michael one last time. Holding out his hand, he tugged Jackie towards the room, not surprised when she dug in her heels. But still, she allowed him to steer her towards the open casket. When they reached their friend, Jackie broke down once again in body wracking sobs.

"Oh, Michael, they even got your hair right," Jackie murmured, reaching out a hand to try and stroke it, but pulling it back at the last minute when she realized it was a corpse she would have touched. Then she turned back to Hyde. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah. I know just the place."


	8. The Water Tower

Several hours later, after much driving around and avoiding the place they both knew they'd rather be, Hyde and Jackie finally gave in and drove out the service road, the infamous site of so many pranks, confessions, revelations and memories silhouetted against the fading July light. High above the city, on the ledge of the water tower, Jackie leaned her forehead against the railing as she heaved a great sigh. "It's been a long day," she murmured, taking a sip of the beer Hyde had offered her. She didn't care she was still in her funeral dressed clothes, she had another six selections in her suitcase. "You know, this is where Michael brought me for our first date?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he brought me up here and tried to convince me to do it with him. When I said no, in his haste to jump up and get me home, he fell off the ledge."

"That sounds like Kelso." Hyde had to laugh a little at it, despite the feeling of being poked in the heart with a dull needle.

Jackie nodded lightly, then slid a sideways glance at Steven. He didn't have the same stunning profile that Michael had; his nose was much more angular and the jaw line completely soft and round, but he had always been honest with her, even if it had hurt her. Her tears started up again, though she did her level best to keep him from seeing it, a tiny squeak emerged from her lips which had Hyde looking over at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. I'm just being silly."

Hyde pursed his lips sideways, looking at Jackie swiping tears from her face. It looked so odd for Jackie to be comforting herself. When they'd been together, Jackie had always thrown herself at him if she was upset about things. Seeing her turtle in now stung more than a little, to think that even if there had been bad romantic blood between them he could at least be supportive as a friend. He reached over and brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb, gently caressed the soft skin. It surprised him that he needed to touch her, to heal that hurt. Even now, Hyde realized with some bitter amusement, Kelso was making Jackie cry and it fell to him to soothe her.

"Jackie, I really am sorry. I know you loved him." When Jackie didn't responded, he gathered her close, hoping the familiarity of a hug would elicit a response. "His hair looked good," he added hoping it would at the very least make her laugh a little.

"Yeah it did. Oh Steven, it just felt so weird. I mean, Michael would always send me back little postcards telling me about his adventures as a cop and brag about how beautiful his wife and daughter were. They were always postcards because, well it _was_ Michael, and he never was good with words. And now I'll never get those again."

Hyde swallowed deeply. He was, needless to say, surprised by his friend's maturity that he could have such a relationship with Jackie, despite how much crap he'd put her through in their tumultuous years together. Why couldn't he have done that? Why had there always been such harsh words between them once they'd split up?

As if she had read his thoughts, Jackie went on, "I never expected to get those from you, so don't worry about it now Steven. You and I…well, the stakes were always higher with you, so maybe that's why it hurt so much more to take that step."

"The stakes were higher?"

"Well…yeah, I mean…it was you…and me. Where would I start with that?"

Hyde looked at the honesty in her face; saw a small glimmer in her eyes that he hadn't seen there since he was a teenager. Before he realized what he was doing, he as leaning towards Jackie, just as he'd done on their first date on Veterans' Day, leaning until his lips hit hers. He could taste the beer they'd been drinking, the candy-sweetness of her lipstick. When he drew back, he got another shock as he saw the raw need in her eyes that made him lean towards her again. But just as he heard her suck in a sharp breath, there was a loud clanging against the ladder followed by Eric's light swearing.

"Damn it Fez, stop hitting me in the head with the cooler!"

Hyde and Jackie broke apart, took large gulps of their beer to cover up their…whatever it had been as Fez, Donna and Eric appeared behind them. Then suddenly, Eric was yanking the cans of beer out of their hands and had tossed them over the side of the tower.

"This calls for the heavy artillery, Hyde," Eric said, opening the cooler and passing around bottles of a Canadian beer that tasted very familiar.

"This is good stuff, man. What is this?"

"Well, I did a little research and this brewery, Moosehead, bought that little company called Goose Neck. Which I think you'll recall is the beer we bought before we were thrown in Canadian jail."

"Oh yeah." Hyde laughed at the memory. "Man that was some good times."

"What about when Kelso leapt into the Vista Cruiser for his eight-track when your grandmother was dead in the front seat?" Donna chimed in.

"No, the best one was when he was burned down my house because you three idiots were smoking cigars and drinking brandy." Jackie pointed at the three men which made them laugh.

"Or when he arranged that dine and dash special for all of us," Fez smiled; leaning on the railing of the water tower making the others roll their eyes. "That was some good lobster and ass hauling."

"Who wants it? I don't have the strength?" Eric shook his head, combed his fingers through his hair.

"I got it. Fez, for the last time, that was not a special, we just ran out of the restaurant without paying," Donna explained shoving him in the shoulder. Then suddenly Fez' arms were flailing and before anyone could grab him, Fez had pitched over the side of the water tower. When the thud echoed up followed by an 'aii' the gang all looked at each other and chorused, "Burn!"


	9. The Honest Truth

When Hyde and Jackie returned to his flat above the record store, Jackie was uncharacteristically silent. Part of Hyde just wanted to chalk it up to the fact tomorrow would be the actual funeral service, but part of him knew that she would be mulling over their kiss on the water tower. He went to the fridge, pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank deeply while his house guest changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom. Fleetingly Hyde wondered if she still wore those cute satiny ones, with the tank tops that didn't leave much to the imagination. But he immediately put the brakes on those thoughts when he remembered what Jackie had said up on the tower.

_The stakes were higher with you_. What stakes? Surely she hadn't meant the whole marriage thing, since she'd also tried to get the same thing out of Kelso. What the hell could she have meant? But then, who understood women, especially women like Jackie. Still, he couldn't let go of it. Not now, when so many emotions were being laid bare and issues were being dealt with.

When she emerged from the bathroom – in her silky green and blue pyjamas – Jackie found Hyde sitting in front of his television, a rerun of _Sandford and Son_ flickering on the screen. She took a seat beside him, tucked her feet underneath her butt and prayed to God he couldn't see how badly she was still shaking from that kiss.

"It was nice to be up at the water tower again, telling those stories about Michael," Jackie said, not like this tension she felt from Hyde.

"What did you mean?"

"What?"

"You said the stakes were higher with me. What did you mean?" Hyde hit the mute button and twisted to face Jackie. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses so his intense blue eyes were completely unmasked, burning with questions.

"Just that when we were dating, you meant a lot more to me than Michael did as a boyfriend so it would have been much harder for me to write you."

"Oh." That seemed to make enough sense on the surface, but for Hyde it wasn't good enough. "So if I meant so much to you, why did you run away to California?"

"I didn't run-"

"Yes you did. You always ran away when things got hard."

Incensed, Jackie dropped her feet to the floor in case she wanted to jump up. "When did I ever run?"

"Taking off to California for a supposed vacation and then never coming home is something that parents do to kids they don't want. It's not what you do to the people you know give more than two damns about you."

"Hey, I did not run to California. It _was_ a vacation and I had the opportunity to get a job and a career and turn myself into an adult, and just for once, not be the spoiled rich little baby of the group."

"Well you sure as hell ran to Chicago without waiting for my answer."

Jackie leapt to her feet now as she fought back tears that had nothing to do with her dead ex-boyfriend. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because if you'd waited," Hyde shouted, also on his feet, "we wouldn't be here having this argument!"

"Why not?"

"Because I was going to say yes!"

Silence over took the room as they stood on either end of the couch, chests heaving as they glared at each other.

"What?" Jackie whispered.

"I had a lot of time to think that night before you left for Chicago when we were kids, and despite having drunk a lot of beer, I knew I couldn't let you go. I'd seen what happened to Kelso after it ended with you guys and I said I'd be damned if that was going to happen to me too. So I was going to tell you that I'd move to Chicago with you."

"Why couldn't you have said anything before?"

"Because I was scared. Yeah, that's right, I admit it, I was a big fat wuss and there were a thousand reasons I should have just let you go, but…you're my chick. I wasn't going to give you up so easily."

Jackie stood on the spot, her head reeling, trying to take it all in. The last twenty four hours of her life had been some of the worst, and now…hearing all the things she'd needed to hear from Hyde thirteen years before was just the last straw. Then what he said next nearly made her heart stop.

"I never stopped loving you."

At this Jackie's head snapped up as she looked at Steven, who was now standing less than an arm's length from her, his piercing blue stare boring into her face, searching for some kind of response.

"The hell with it," she muttered and launched herself at him, so that her lips fused hotly onto his, her hands clutching at his shoulders. She drew back just as quickly as she'd assaulted him. "Oh, God Steve, I shouldn't have done that, it's not the right time or-"

Jackie was cut off when Hyde's mouth found hers once again, this time more frantic and somehow hotter than the first time. His tongue parted her lips, desperately seeking hers and he heard her soft moan as she kissed him back with just as much ferocity.

"Just so you know," she managed, as he walked her backwards towards his bedroom, peeling her pyjama top over her head, "I don't want you to think this is sympathy sex."

"No, it's not. It's what we should have done our first night in Chicago, with my ring on your finger."


	10. The Funeral

The next morning, as Jackie stepped out of the shower, she had never felt more confused in her entire life. The morning of Kelso's funeral was hardly one where she should be wearing a great big dumbass grin on her face because she'd had the most amazing sex of her life with Steven Hyde the night before. Nothing was more inappropriate during a memorial service than thinking about how many different times she'd been violated in the best possible ways by the dead guy's best friend. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hoping that she'd be able to come up with something to say to Steven at breakfast. Wrapping her towel around her head and her robe around her body, Jackie opened the door and smelled instantly coffee and pastry.

"Morning. Hungry?"

Jackie's smile was instant and brief. On the table were two plates, coffee, orange juice and waffles with two pitchers of syrup. She sat down at the table and began pouring syrup over her two waffles. "Yeah, I guess we should eat."

Hyde looked up from the stove, hating that she sounded so distant. But then, at least this much he understood: she was freaking out over what should take precedence, their newly rekindled physical relationship or saying goodbye to her old boyfriend.

"Just so you know, whatever happens today does not change what I said last night," he told her before taking a sip of his coffee. "I know Kelso meant a lot to you, so I understand…I understand."

"What happens now, though?" Jackie asked tentatively. "I mean, I'm only in town until tomorrow night."

"Right." And they were right back to where they were thirteen years ago, Hyde realized. They'd grown up and grown apart only to come home and find themselves right back as teenagers again. Maybe that honesty thing from the night before would be the best answer for now. "I don't know what happens next Jackie."

"Okay. Okay, well, today is going to be difficult enough to get through without thinking about…us. We should just get through that part first."

"Right. I have to be at the church early, since I'm one of the pallbearers, so do you want me to drop you off at the Foreman's?"

"No, no, I'll just go with you." Jackie traced her fork through her syrup, the happiness she felt from the night before being suppressed by the whole reason she came home in the first place. Then she felt Hyde's sturdy, strong hand clasp over hers.

"Hey. We'll get through this."

Jackie smiled, knowing he didn't just mean the funeral. "I know."

At the church, Eric and Donna ushered Roberta and Pat into the pew, Eric looked around and saw Hyde and Jackie arriving through the church door. Though he didn't have Donna's keen feminine intuition, he could tell that something had happened between them. Then his mouth dropped open when he saw Jackie reach up one hand and grab at her right earring. He shut it again and quickly elbowed his wife in the ribs.

"Donna," he said out of the side of his mouth, "look at what Jackie is doing."

"Yeah, she is here with Hyde. So what?"

"So…look at what she is _doing_."

Donna rolled her eyes, knowing Eric's tendency to freak out over things. But when she looked over to the petite brunette and saw her tapping her long fingers over her accessories, she also felt her jaw drop open.

"No…way."

"Oh, I think way."

As the pews began to fill up, many of them with people Eric vaguely recognized as Kelso's fellow officers, he rose to take his place up at the front of the church. "Alright, I have to go sit up front with the other pallbearers but I promise I will try to find out as much as I can."

"It's a funeral, Nancy Drew, not an ice cream social."

The service itself was lovely, with many things being said about Kelso that were both funny and true at the same time. His daughter gave a moving speech about the values he'd given her and how once a life had been touched by Michael Bernardino Kelso it was hard to forget the impact of it; not a dry eye was left in the house. When the pastor invited the guests to pass the casket one last time before it was shut and carried to the hearse, Donna couldn't help notice how Jackie would not stop playing with her earrings. It was wrong and completely not the place, but…perhaps not; Kelso the perpetually horny ladies-man would probably be happy that there was a little more 'it' going on in the world. Since she was the first to the casket out of the group, she looked down with a small smile on her face at her friend and slipped a condom and her old promise ring into the casket with him.

"I wanted you to have back the promise ring that Eric gave me in eleventh grade in case you meet someone in heaven, and the condom is…well, you know."

Donna looked over her shoulder as she ushered her children ahead, and saw Fez there. For once his clothes didn't burn the retina – he was in fact wearing a very well tailored black suit – and she could see him mumbling a prayer in Spanish before making the sign of the cross.

"Kelso, I want you to know, I will take good care of Brooke and Betsey and this is something for you. I know that there are probably so many good candy stores up in the sky but I thought this might tide you over until you get there," he murmured, tucking a Tootsies-Pop into Kelso's hands. "Have a good nap, buddy."

Hyde came next, his arm around Jackie, who tucked a little letter in by his elbow. "Michael, this is a few things I was going to write into my next postcard for you, so…" she trailed off, eyes bugging out as she saw Hyde look around furtively and pull a slim white…_thing_ out of his pocket.

"Hey man, you'll know what to do with this. Just hang onto it until we're all in the circle again."

Jackie slapped his stomach lightly. "That is so bad-ass of you, Steven."

"You're swearing in church. You've really turned out nicely."


	11. The Will

Once the rites at the water tower had been concluded – the mayor had decided to permit Kelso's body to be buried in the grove near the water tower since he was a decorated officer who died in the line of duty – the gang had returned to the Foremans' for reading Kelso's will. There had been no protest from Brooke or Betsey; it had been Brooke's suggestion since it had been Kelso's home for all practical purposes. They sat in the living room, waiting for the lawyer to come in.

"It was perfect they got to bury him up near the water tower. God knows he landed in those trees way too many times when he was alive," Eric sighed, running his hand over Donna's.

"Yeah, I think he took more swan dives off that thing than all of us combined." Hyde chuckled, not liking that despite sitting beside her on the couch, he couldn't embrace her in the way he wanted to and was forced to settle for holding her hand lightly. After spending the night together, Hyde wanted to make sure that before she left, they sorted out everything. And a repeat performance of the night before wouldn't hurt either, he thought bemusedly. But for now, he had to keep those thoughts to himself, especially with all the weird looks he was getting from Foreman. He had a sneaking suspicion that frog-mouth Jackie had told Donna who'd told Eric. Thankfully, before Eric could say a word, the front door opened and Brooke came in with a middle aged man carrying a large stack of envelopes and a leather briefcase.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Leo Wilder, Sergeant Kelso's attorney. I know this is a difficult time for all of us, but as I said to Brooke, it's usually best to get these things over with as quick as possible, so that if there are any contests to the will, they can be resolved just as quickly." He sat down on the ottoman across from the coffee table, organized his papers. "Now, as far as the immediate effects, such as car, house and so forth will be under Brooke's purview which I assume will also include her daughter. For specific bequeaths, Sergeant Kelso has made these requests."

Leo cleared his throat before reading from the official document. "To my best buddy Eric I leave my collection of _Star Wars_ memorabilia, so that the Force may be with you at all times."

The sentiment of it had Eric smiling as he swiped at his eyes. Even with all his teasing, Kelso knew how much it would mean to him.

"To my favourite red-head, Donna, I leave half of my record collection in the hopes you'll have a Kelso Corner on your show at WCRB. To my other best buddy Hyde I leave the other half of my record collection so that you can also have a Kelso Corner at Hyde in the Wall."

Donna leaned over Eric to Hyde and whispered, "How will we divided that up?"

"Easy, I get the cool ones and you get the 'radio-friendly' or 'loser' ones," Hyde chuckled.

"To my favourite foreigner, Fez," Leo continued, "I leave my candy cookbook that we got on our road-trip together to Atlantic City, so that you can make some more of that saltwater taffy you enjoy so much. And finally to Jackie, my first girlfriend, I want you to have my high school yearbooks so that when you look back, you can hopefully remember the good times we had together."

Jackie's fingers tighten around immediately around Hyde's, and he immediately put his other hand over top of hers, making the tears stay in her eyes just a little bit more. She was so glad that things between them after their night together hadn't turned awkward. Resting her head on his shoulder Jackie continued to listen to the lawyer drone on about who got what of Michael's things.

"To Red and Kitty, even though I know I probably corrupted your son way too much, I want to leave Red my Packers' jersey that was signed by Bart Star and Miss Kitty my favourite napping blanket so that when the grandkids visit, they'll remember their Uncle Kelso."

Leo took a pause, sipped his coffee before reaching for the thick stack of envelopes. He then passed them all around to Red and Kitty, Eric, Donna, Fez, Hyde, Jackie and Brooke, the last of whom looked very concerned.

"What's all this?" she asked warily.

"It was an unspoken tradition for all the officers in Sergeant Kelso's division once they began taking their ranking exams to keep a safe deposit box with audio tapes for their spouses, family, anyone they felt warranted it, in case they were killed in the line of duty. Under the instructions of his commanding officer and in accordance with the terms of the will, those tapes have now been distributed to their rightful recipients and it is the decision of said recipients what they will do with them."

Everyone looked at each other a little shocked. Kelso was not the guy to put his thoughts all down on tape, but then, no one had expected him to become much more than another gas jockey in Point Place, never mind a decorated officer of the law. Being a cop had meant the world to him, that and becoming a father to Betsey, so really at the heart of things, it surprised no one he'd leave one last momento of himself like that.

Sensing the silence, Leo stood, adjusted his tie. "Well, I think I've said just about all I need to. Brooke, call me when you've returned to Chicago and we can wrap up any loose ends."

Once he'd left, the group of mourners stared blankly at one another.

"So," Brooke said, "who wants to listen to their first?"


	12. The Tape for Donna

Dinner that night was a sumptuous affair the likes of which most of the gang had never seen. Kitty had glazed a ham with some kind of sweet sauce, and on the large buffet table were bowls of mashed potatoes, yams, sweet corn, pan-fried onions, and crisp fresh lettuce with three kinds of salad dressing. Bourbon, beer, scotch, gin and vodka were all set up on the sideboard along with soft drinks, lemonade and some rather sugary fruity punch. The gang had set up camp in the basement, the conversation kept as light and frothy as possible.

"So, have any of you listened to your tapes yet?" Fez asked, setting his plate aside and heading to the cube freezer for a Fudge-sicle.

"No, no, not yet. I figured we'd wait until we were back in Madison," Eric said.

"I was going to wait until I was alone, you know, not near you, you pervert," Hyde added.

"I'd like to hear mine." The group looked at Donna, who simply stared back. "What? I think right now, it'd be kinda nice to hear Kelso's voice in the basement again."

The tape recorder was found and Donna popped her tape in. She pushed play and immediately grabbed Eric's hand as the voice of their friend filled the basement.

_Hey Donna, or should I say Juggs-a-poppin if you went back to the blond hair. I guess if you're hearing this, then I'm gone and I ain't coming back. I just want you to know I think you're the hottest smart girl I ever met and even though we liked to objectify you, I always knew there was more to you than just your poppin' jugs. You really made a lot of things happen in your life that were really cool and I'm so happy that you got your soul mate in Foreman. _

_I know you'll make a great aunt to Betsey and fill her head up with lots of good music stuff and if you ever find out she has a boyfriend like me, I want you to kick some serious ass. Or maybe I can find a way to come back and give him a dead-father burn. Those are like the most powerful burns there are._

_Alright I should probably end this here before you make me cry man tears and I can't go on shift tonight looking like a wuss. I'll miss you Donna, as a friend and your awesome rack. Love your friend, Michael B. Kelso August twenty-three nineteen ninety-one._

The noise from the microphone went to silence. With a shaking hand, Donna wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Wow. Who knew that Kelso could be so eloquent?"

"That was…surreal," Hyde decided, more than a little freaked out to hear Kelso's voice so serious and yet so playful at the same time. What would it be like to record yourself like that, knowing the only time it would be heard was once you head for the big Circle in the Sky?

"It was the perfect way for him to say good-bye."

"I really can't escape that Jugs-a-poppin' thing can I?"

All the men laughed uproariously, making Jackie hit Hyde in the shoulder.

"I can't believe that you guys still call her that. How would you like it if I still called you Puddin' Pop?"

Hyde looked at Jackie, a slight panic rising in his throat. He'd hoped that Jackie would forget about that ridiculous nickname she'd given him, but apparently, that hope was dead and buried like Kelso. Since everyone was waiting for an answer, he decided to one up Jackie and turn it around on her.

"Would you like it if I still called you Strawberry Sweet-Ass?"

This had everyone cracking up laughing and brought Jackie's tiny fists raining down on Steven's shoulder, making him wince. He tried to wrestle her off and somehow wound up so that she was sitting in his lap and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh, please kiss. It's been almost three days since I've had my needs taken care of," Fez whimpered, "I need something to hold me over until I'm back in New York."

Jackie looked at Hyde, who merely cocked an eyebrow, in the way that made her insides turn to Jell-O and before she knew it, he planted one on her that would have made Rhett and Scarlette jealous. It was shock enough to be kissed brainless by Hyde, but here? In front of his friends? What the hell?

"Steven," she said, when he let her come up for air, "what was that?"

"My favourite way to shut you up."

Then all of a sudden, from the tape player came Kelso's trademark yell: _Burn!_ Everyone jumped a foot out of their skin before they looked around and collapsed into nervous laughter, then genuine laughter.

"Beyond the grave burn," Eric grinned, "now _that_ is the best burn of all."


	13. The Tapes for Jackie and Hyde

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it's seriously overwhelming. This is a double chapter because I wanted Jackie and Hyde to listen to their tapes together. Just a few more to go before it's finished!

* * *

Later that night, after Hyde and Jackie had return to his flat, Hyde rolled over in his bed to find Jackie wasn't there. He'd offered his bed to her, not just in the hopes that something might happen again to prove that it wasn't just sympathy sex, but also because he didn't think it was right for either of them to sleep alone that night.

Sitting up, he rubbed a hand over his face. It was well past midnight, and Jackie wasn't a nighthawk. There was only one thing he could think of that she'd be doing if she wasn't asleep in bed. He got up and wandered into the living room and saw her sitting there, bouncing her tape against her palm, a pocket player on the table in front of her.

"Jackie? What are you doing? It's like, one in the morning."

Jackie looked over her shoulder, smiled softly. "I want to listen to Michael's tape but I just can't…I can't."

Hyde pursed his lips then disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later also holding his tape. "Tell you what; I'll listen to mine too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Rock paper scissors, loser goes first."

Rock crushed scissors, leaving Jackie to put her tape in the deck first. She pushed play and immediately grabbed for Hyde's hand; she wasn't disappointed when he laced his fingers between hers.

_Hey Jackie, it's me Kelso. I know that if you're hearing this, then once again I made you cry, but hopefully this time, it wasn't my fault, you know, like I didn't set off a bomb so I blew myself up._

_I want you to know Jackie that I am very sorry for all the times I let you down in the past. But if I could go back and change it, I wouldn't, because that means you wouldn't have gotten together with Hyde who is like the best friend a dude could get and I saw how happy he made you. That's like what I've got with Brooke. Yeah it seemed so messed up in the beginning but we worked it out, and I really hope that whatever you're doing right now, even if you are married to some rock star or model or something and you have like a dozen man-pretty babies, you can still find some way to forgive Hyde for messing up. He was like a thousand times better as a boyfriend than I ever was and if you forgave me for all that tiny crap, I'm sure you still have it in you to forgive him, and maybe even yourself._

_I know it probably is the last thing you expected to hear from me on this tape, but if I can't tell you the truth now, when could I ever? Oh and I'll be sure to put in a good word for you with the Big Guy in the Sky to make sure you get into like the deluxe part of heaven when you get up here, which better not be for a long, long time. One more thing, if you and Hyde wanna do it at anytime during the funeral, I promise I won't come back and ghost-burn you. I'll always love you Jackie, your friend, Michael B. Kelso, April fourteenth, nineteen ninety-three._

The tape went blank there and Jackie immediately hit 'Stop' so that there was no way he'd be able to tack on a burn at the end. She blew out an unsteady breath, pressed her lips together before she broke down into sobs. It hurt, God help her it hurt so badly, even though they'd only been friends for the last sixteen years. He'd been her first boyfriend, the first guy she did 'it' with, and now he was gone. She didn't even notice Hyde had gathered her close until she realized the soft fabric against her cheek was his shirt.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Are you sure that's Kelso?" Hyde asked, scratching his elbow. He wondered if Jackie realized that the date was the day after they'd had their big blow out at Easter three months before. "It sounds like Kelso's voice but it sounds way too mature for Kelso."

"I guess being with Brooke really helped him grow up."

"It's my turn now." Hyde popped Jackie's tape out and handed it to her, then slid his own in and hit the appropriate button. He never let Jackie's hand go; he'd seen the way that Donna had cried over Kelso's tape and she was not a crier. If Donna melted like a Popsicle on a barbecue, Hyde didn't even want to know what he'd be like.

_Hey Hyde, Kelso here. Talking to you from the beyond, dude, how freaky is that? Woooo, I'm a ghost! Can't put a ghost in a headlock now!_

_Anyways man, I think you should know a few things I've thought about in the last couple of years about you and Jackie. I know, you always said you guys were over so long ago, but man, I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's looking. That's right, I'm always looking; I have like horny-radar or something. I never saw you as happy with a woman as when you were with Jackie, and you deserve to be happy like that. Even that last night before she went to Chicago, as drunk as we all were, I knew you weren't lying when you said you wanted to be Missus Jackie Hyde. I think you should give her that ring you'd bought, even if you're married and she's married, I think she'd be happy to know that you still always cared about her. Yeah that's right, I know about the ring, I found it hidden in your room when I was raiding your stash._

_I know you never said it out loud a lot, but I know you loved her, man, and I know part of you still does, and I think that she should know it too, even if it means breaking the Zen. She's a good girl, a great girlfriend despite the shrill bossiness, and I think if you just put all your crap in the past, it might have a chance to work out again between you two. _

_Oh and I did some research and there never was a car that could run on water. For one last time, BURN! Love your buddy, Michael B Kelso, August twenty-third, nineteen ninety-one._

Hyde breathed deeply through his nose, squeezed his eyes shut. No way would he cry; he'd been through a lot, but now with Kelso gone, it was up to him to keep the morale up. Then he felt Jackie's warm lips press a tiny kiss to his cheek, and his carefully wrought Zen snapped like a twig. Big fat man-tears rolled down his face as his shoulders shook and he held on to Jackie like a drowning man holding a life preserver.

"I miss him, Jackie," he admitted in a choked voice. He hated how girly he sounded but right now, he didn't care.

"Me, too. Steven…did you really buy me a ring?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still have it?"

"God help me I do."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Getting up from the couch, Hyde went into his bedroom, pulled out the locked box from the back of his closet. Inside was his stash, naturally, along with his official papers, and the tiny velvet box that had the ring inside it. Flipping the lid open, he looked at the princess cut diamond in a gold band. Hyde never would confess to having bought a ring to the guys; he was surprised Kelso hadn't burned him with it that night in the warehouse. But maybe, given what he'd just heard his friend say, maybe Kelso understood there was something more he couldn't mess with when it came to Jackie.

When he went back to the living room, his tears were dried and thankfully so were Jackie's. He passed her the box so she could look at it before she sat down.

"It's not the best in the world, but it looked like something you'd like," he fumbled.

"Why did you hang onto it all this time?"

Hyde shrugged. "I…every time I thought about calling you, thought about writing you, I'd look at that ring, and remember everything that happened and I just couldn't shake the feeling if you and I talked, everything would be turned into one big mess again."

"Well, we talked about some pretty heavy stuff last night and we're still here, talking not fighting."

"This is true." Then Hyde took the ring from its nestled place between the velvet cushions of the box and held it out to her. "I want you to have it now."

Jackie's eyes widen. "Steven…I don't know what to say…I mean…"

"Oh, no, no, it's not to get married or something, it's…a promise."

"For what?"

"That you'll take this ring, and use it for the little place down on Sixth and Franklin streets."

"You mean the old Venus Boutique? Didn't that place go out of business?"

"Yeah and I bought the building. I was thinking of opening up a second shop across town, but…" Hyde took a deep breath, not really knowing where this request had come from or where it would get him. "I want you to come back here, but I don't want you to give up the good money you've been making."

"You mean open my own salon?"

Getting more enthused with the idea now, Hyde grabbed her hand and pressed the ring into her palm. "This would more than cover start-up costs. I kept your letters; you sound like you know what you're doing. You've got way more brains in your head than anyone ever gave you credit for and I think you could make it great, you know, with a little help from me, and even maybe Donna doing some promo work, plus Fez could send all his theatre buddies up from Chicago when they need a break from the city but still want their fancy crap."

"Steven-"

"Jackie, listen to me." Hyde's voice changed now; it was soft and low, the way it went when Jackie knew he was dead serious. "We went through this once as kids and look how it turned out. I do not want to spend another fourteen years of thinking what if."

"It's a big decision to make Steven."

"I know it is, and last time, the best answer I could give you was 'I don't know'."

"I'll think about it. That's not much better than I don't know, but still better. For now, I'll just keep the ring right here." Jackie slid the ring onto her finger, amazed that it could still fit.

Hyde kissed her then, sweetly on the mouth, pressed her back onto the couch, running his hands over her body.

"No, not here," Jackie whispered as she shoved him back then stood up and pulled his hand. "The bed again. I like your bed."

The next morning Hyde awoke, hoping that Jackie hadn't used all of the hot water for her shower and got a little surprise when he heard the crinkle of paper under his head. Reaching back, he found a note printed in Jackie's careful hand-writing.

_Steven, I've decided to go back to California a little earlier than I thought. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I still am thinking about it. Love Jackie_.

Hyde read and reread it, and murmured, "I really thought you'd changed this time."


	14. The End?

**A/N**: So this is the last chapter everyone! Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Hopefully I'll be able to continue this story line in the future but right now, real life is taking over haha...so for one last time, enjoy!

* * *

A week later, while having Saturday morning brunch with the Foremans, Hyde was still sullen and sulking. Kitty had made nervous noises around him as she heaped home-fries and bacon onto his plate and Red simply glared at her to keep her mouth shut. Finally, unable to take it, Kitty sat down beside Hyde and tried to laugh off the tension. 

"Well, this is nice, Steven, to have you back at the house for breakfast. Have you heard from Jackie at all?"

"No," was the single monotone reply.

"Well, I'm sure she's just been busy. It was a very hard week last week for everyone." Kitty could tell that one of her little chicks had come back to the nest for some comforting and she wasn't about to let him leave without flapping her mother hen's wings. "Did anything happen between you two while she was in town?"

"No," Hyde repeated then silently added, _but it's the fact that nothing did that has me super pissed_.

"Kitty, clearly the boy is still having issues. The best thing for him is just to leave them in his head."

"Red, really, he just lost one of his best friends and the love of his life just blew into town and back out again-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean Jackie?" Hyde got up from the table to pour himself some coffee and secretly wished he had some bourbon to spike it with. "Jackie was not the love of my life."

"Oh Steven, you said the same thing on Veterans Day when you were seventeen and then you ended up taking her for a nice date up to Mount Hump."

Hyde flared his nostrils. Why did women always remember every little damn thing? Kitty still couldn't tell the difference between Bill Cosby and Richard Pryor, yet she remembered him punching out some dumb-ass named Chip because he called Jackie a bitch back in nineteen seventy-seven. Choosing his words carefully, he leaned against the counter.

"Missus Foreman, I know you always had hopes for me, but let's face it. Some things are ingrained into a person's biological make-up, such as Red's desire to put his foot up people's asses. Apparently mine and Jackie's are to drop huge emotional bombs on each others' heads only to leave the state." Suddenly, very angry, Hyde grabbed his keys off the counter and headed for the door. "I need to go for a drive."

He cruised around town for at least an hour, drove past the water tower a few times to see if it would draw any inspiration. He knew Kelso's spirit was chilling there, and waved a little at the gigantic green leaf that was still there after all this time. How they'd gotten permission to bury him in that little patch of trees near the foot of the water tower, Hyde never knew; he had a sneaking suspicion that Jackie had gotten her father to pull some strings with the town council. But either way it didn't matter, since he was up there at his favourite hangout spot.

As he drove back into town, past his second building on Sixth and Franklin, and hammered on the breaks as he saw two men in splattered jumpsuits painting over the old wooden 'Venus Boutique' sign. Hyde immediately pulled over to the side of the road and turned of the engine.

"Hey!" he barked, getting out of the El Camino. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The nearer of the two men looked up at him. He had a round face and a gruff demeanour. "Painting the over the sign for the new occupant of this building."

"Excuse me, but I own this building."

"No, no, it was some bossy chick," the other painter said, looking a little frightened as he did.

Hyde's heart did a hiccup in his chest. "Bossy chick?"

"Yeah, she's about five-three, hundred pounds dark hair-"

"-And a voice that only dogs and birds can hear," the first one added on. "Man I pity the poor bastard who she's engaged too."

"Engaged?"

Before either of the men could respond, Hyde heard the voice he never thought he'd hear again; for the first time in fourteen years, he felt his face split into a grin as he heard the shrill impatient tone.

"Boys, don't forget that in 'California Kisses', it's California with a _C_ and Kisses with a _K_, not the other way around."

When he turned around, Hyde was amazed his heart didn't leap out of his mouth and land at her feet. Instead he choked out, "Jackie?"

Jackie's smiled widened, her mismatched eyes twinkling. "Hey Puddin' Pop! So what do you think? I figured I should get started right away, so I made some calls and got these guys to come in on a Saturday."

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my note? I said I had to go back to California to take care of some things, because I was coming back here so I needed to go home first, to you know let my roommates know I was leaving, cancel my phone line, give my notice to the spa things like that."

Hyde crossed his arms. "And I was supposed to guess all of this from 'I have to go back to California earlier than I thought?' Never mind," he said cutting her off before she could respond. "What's this about you and I being engaged?"

"Oh, yeah that's the other thing. I'm keeping the ring, Steven. I took out a loan yesterday at the bank and once I get the salon up and running. I have some savings to use for living, like food and stuff. I figure I can do just what you do, you know, live above my shop."

When Hyde simple stared at her, Jackie gulped deeply. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the note Steven, but I thought it'd be nicer to surprise you."

"So let me get this straight. You come back into town; we have sex two nights in a row; then you leave town and say goodbye in a note only to come back and tell me your taking over the building I bought for you and we're staying engaged?"

"Yeah I am."

Hyde shrugged, then burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around Jackie and swung her around. "Jesus Christ, woman, you will make one hell of a wife."

"A wife? A _wife_?" Jackie shrieked excitedly. "Oh, _Steven_! Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. On one condition. No unicorns."

"Oh, please that was _so_ nineteen seventy-eight. It's all about dolphins in the nineties. Now the salon. I want a California motif, lots of pastel pinks and purples and peaches, oh and seashells everywhere. Do you think it'd be too much if we had ocean noises playing all the time?"

_Kelso, you bastard, if this is your sick way of burning me after you're gone…nicely done, my friend_, Hyde thought as Jackie began to jabber in earnest about the interior decoration of the salon. He cut her off with a quick kiss and a devilish grin.

"What's say you and I head home and …practice for the honeymoon?"

Jackie's smile was soft and genuine. "Steven Hyde, I thought you'd never ask."

**The End**


End file.
